


If Rose Wants It

by OnyxEmerald



Category: Titanic (1997)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-20
Updated: 2013-04-20
Packaged: 2017-12-08 23:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnyxEmerald/pseuds/OnyxEmerald
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a cute little ficlet about Jack and Rose talking about a learning experience that they are about to go through. Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, James Cameron does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If Rose Wants It

“Jack, can you please show me how?” Rose begged. Jack looked at Rose with a frown.  
“But Rose, you know I’m not as good at it as I used to be.” Jack replied. He then sits down.  
“But you used to be so good at it, Jack.” Rose replied as she sat down next to him.  
“I was never that good at it, but I can try.” Jack replied. Rose looked up at him and kissed him.  
“I’m sure you can do it. I know you can!” Rose said encouraging him. Jack nodded.  
“Are you sure you really want to do this?” Jack asked Rose.  
“I have never been surer of anything in my life.” Rose said with a laugh. “It cannot hurt to learn how to do it again.” Rose said with a laugh. “It has been years since I have done it too, but you are much better at it than I am.” Rose replied with a frown.  
“Well then I shall teach you how to do it properly.” Jack said with a smile. He then kissed her on the cheek.  
“Oh Jack, thank you so much for teaching me how to do this again.” Rose said as she blushed. “I was not really good at it when I was younger  
“Anytime Rose, I will have you going at it like a professional in no time.” Jack said with a laugh. Rose playfully hit him on the shoulder.  
“I don’t know if you could say professional. It takes me a while to grasp concepts sometimes.” Rose said with a laugh.  
“Rose, if I can teach you how to spit like a man in a few minutes, I can definitely teach you how to play the piano.” Jack said with a laugh, remembering when he taught her how to spit. Rose couldn’t help but laugh at the memory of her learning how to spit like a man on the Titanic.  
“Jack, I love you!” Rose said happily.  
“I love you too Rose!” Jack said as he pulled her into a hug.


End file.
